Shades: Teal Witch Hazel
by AsceOfSpades
Summary: Paige wanted to find others like her. Sumi needed to go somewhere, anywhere but there. Of course, 'there' is the one place Paige had to go to find others. Now several years later, Sumi is warming up to them. New feelings show up and threaten everything they tried to hold together. These two have been through everything, but is that enough reason for them to stay friends?


**AN: I... Fairy Tail. That's really my only explanation for everything in this. Hope you guys like it!**

 _~In the Town of Hargeon~_

"U-um… Sir? Ma'am? A-are you two all right?" The train conductor queried. He was standing over two young people and their pet cats. The male had bright pink hair and was panting in his seat trying not to hurl. The female had turquoise hair curled around her head and was hanging out the window already. One cat was bright blue, and the other was a lighter aqua color.

"Aye!" replied the blue cat, who was named Happy. "This happens to them all the time."

"They'll be fine once they're off the train," Mimi, the other cat, chimed in.

"I can't stand it! I'm never getting on a train again!" The pink haired male named Natsu exclaimed before hanging out the window next to the girl, who was called Paige. She groaned and stood up shakily.

"You say that—"She groaned before whispering, "Every…. Time…." Her eyes went starry and she passed out. Mimi rolled her eyes before dragging Paige by her hair, Happy skipping alongside them.

"If what we heard was true, then the dragon Salamander is in this town!" Happy exclaimed. "Let's go!" No one paid attention to Natsu's feeble "…I need a quick break…"

"Yup. Yup!" Happy exclaimed. Once the group stepped off the train, Mimi dropped Paige and sighed as Happy noticed the train was leaving. Paige woke up and clutched her turquoise-colored head. She blinked open her eyes and saw the train carrying Natsu leaving. She stood up and started running.

" _ **REALLY**_ NATSU?!"

"I had to take two different trains." Natsu grumbled. Paige rolled her eyes at the pinkette.

"Well, you don't do very well in moving vehicles." Happy pointed out.

"Now I'm hungry…" Natsu pouted. Paige snorted at his childish behavior.

"Well you used up all of our money last time Natsu." She replied, shoving her bangs away from her face and growling when they bounced back into place, reaching her eyebrows.

"Say… do you really think this Salamander is Igneel?" Natsu asked with a grimace. Mimi shrugged from her perch on Paige's shoulder and Paige nodded happily.

"Yup. The only fire dragon I can think of is Igneel." Happy looked up at Natsu.

"That's right, huh? So we'll finally find him! I'm feeling a lot better now!" Paige laughed joyfully as Happy replied "Aye!" She grinned at the pair who were acting like children as usual. She had her doubts; what would Igneel be doing here, and how would he be hiding? But Natsu was one of her best friends, and he was very excited, so she kept her lips sealed on all of her doubts. Her sensitive ears picked up something that sounded like "Salamander-sama!", and she was immediately spinning around in that direction. Natsu and Happy were already running after him, and Paige caught up just in time to hear, "Who are you?!" She pursed her full, red lips and shoved through the crowd. Natsu was staring confused at some guy in the middle of a crowd. He had a vaguely handsome face, but he looked nothing like Igneel. Paige sighed and followed Natsu out of the crowd. Another dead end. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. She squealed and fell as one girl proceeded to try to beat her up. She flipped their positions and got up, walking towards Natsu.

"Here's my autograph," the nameless guy said. "You can give it to your lady friend there." He gestured towards Paige. Natsu turned around and she pretended to throw up. He turned around and looked in this fake 'Salamander's' eyes.

"She doesn't want it and neither do I." He muttered. All the girls kicked him and he flew straight towards Paige. He flipped them in midair so that his head bashed the concrete. Paige laughed.

"Baka…" She stood up and held out her hand. Happy and Mimi toddled over.

"I guess he wasn't the guy." Happy stated obviously. Paige snorted and sat down next to Natsu, who had refused her offer up. Mimi crawled into her lap. She set her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Natsu…" She whispered. Just then a shadow covered the humans and their talking pets.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" A blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl asked. Paige grinned. "Thanks for all you did!" The girl smiled happily.


End file.
